pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 47 - Protector’s Of The Forest Of Death
"Hay what’s the big idea attacking my friend like that!" shouted Ash "Pika…Pi!" shouted Pikachu "My name is Buren, Buren Gosuto and I’m part of the Gosuto clan. We are guardians of this forest and you were about to trespass on protected land." He said "We were sent here by the Hoshikage of the Hidden Shadow on a mission!” shouted Brock "I don't believe you...you three don't even look like shinobi." said Buren "Well we are!" shouted Ash getting angry. "Pi...Pika…Chu!" shouted Pikachu Just then the web cocoon started to surge and crackle with black electricity. "Pika...Pi." said Kachu as he, Nikita and Nina moved out of the way. All of a sudden the web burst into flame and started to burn away. "Hay what the big idea webbing me up like that." snarled Timothy as he stepped in front of the boy. "Your entering on forbidden ground...your not welcome here!” shouted Buren as he stepped closer to Timothy. Timothy looked at the boy directly in the eyes until he heard someone call out his name. "Hay wait Buren don't fight him if you know what's good for you!" The voice shouted They all looked in the forest and saw a long orange haired girl about Alice's age come running out of the forest wearing the same ninja outfit as Buren. Also a short spiky orange haired boy about Jamie's age came walking out of the forest behind the girl. "Hay Alice." waved The girl "Hi Akira it's good to see you again." waved Alice as they both hugged each other "Eria, Hinta, Aussa...how are you three doing?" asked Akira "I've been good." nodded Eria "Good." nodded Hinta "I'm ok." shrugged Aussa The boy walked up to Timothy and they both just stared at each other. Just then they both raised their hands and they started to shake hands. "Long time no see Timothy." said The boy "You to Asuma." nodded Timothy "Hay Asuma how have you been?" asked Jamie "I've been better." shrugged Asuma "Hay Asuma...how do you know them?" asked Buren "These are some of the people that I was telling you about. This is Timothy, The Cosmic Dragon, that's Jamie, The White Tiger and she is Alice, The Blazing Blue Phoenix." said Asuma "So these three are the legendary Demon's of the Shadow. They don't look so tough to me." retorted Buren "Do you really want to see how tough I am?" asked Timothy as he pull on the bottom of his gloves. "Sorry Timothy you'll have to forgive Buren, somebody stole his teddy bear last night and he's a little cranky." laughed Asuma "Don't worry at least he's got some backbone." snickered Timothy "So who's your friends?" asked Asuma "This is Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty Waterflower and Brock Harrison." said Timothy "Hi." Ash, Misty and Brock greeted at the same time. "And that’s my brother and auntie Tanza and Rodney." said Timothy "Nice to met you all...my name Asuma Gosuto and this is my little sister Akira Gosuto." smiled Asuma "Nice to meet you all." nodded Akira "Well now that the introductions are done let's get going." urged Timothy They all headed into the forest looking at the tall tree's as the sun shined through the tree's. "Like I said before…this place is so creepy." trembled Misty "That's because of the evil spirit that is sealed underneath the forest." smiled Asuma "What evil spirit?" asked Brock "Well you see a long time ago there was a battle between two rival pokémon, their name's were Belzades and Belzeus. These two pokémon were some of strongest pokémon that contained light and darkness to balance these two forces. Through the year's Belzades and Belzeus fought and the balance between light and darkness was stable for a long time. One day when these two fought Belzades gained the upper hand against Belzeus and nearly killed him, but before the final blow was struck, Belzeus was able to strike a critical blow to Belzades." "Their battle was long and it had wreaked much havoc across the land. In the end both pokémon were deeply wounded and forced to give up and retreat. Belzeus was able to recover from its wounds, however Belzades was not able to recover from it wound. As Belzades laid on the ground dying it placed a curse upon Belzeus and both pokémon went into a deep slumber. For centuries Belzades has laid dormant deep beneath this forest and it is unknown what happened to Belzeus. " said Timothy "What was the curse?" asked Rodney "Nobody knows, but it's thought that once Belzades has recovered from it wound's it would awaken from it's long slumber to find Belzeus to end it's long rivalry thus shifting the balance between light and dark." said Asuma "That is scary." trembled Misty "If Belzades does awaken I’m going to challenge it and beat it." smiled Timothy "Good luck with that...Belzades is a pokémon of pure evil and if it does return and manages to destroy Belzeus then the entire world is doomed." said Akira "The rivalry between those two it none of my concern, but I’ll defeat it with my own two hands if it does show up." smiled Timothy "Don't say nothing if you get beat down into the ground." laughed Tanza "Hunt." laughed Haunter "I'm going to be the strongest fighter on the planet and I don't care if I have to take down a Kamisama Pokémon to get there nothing will stop me." stated Timothy "Chu...Pi...Pika." said Kachu "So this forest is were the two pokémon fought?” pondered Ash as he looked around. "Pika." said Pikachu "Not only that, but this land also has another secret that's even less known than the first." noted Timothy "What's that?" asked Brock "When the two pokémon battle their blood covered the land. That blood that the two pokémon spilled onto the ground allowed the land gain a unique ability. Certain beings are able draw on the lands power to grow stronger and transform." explained Asuma "What kind of beings are able to do that?" asked Misty "Fiends." noted Rodney "Fiends...what are fiends?" asked Brock "Fiends are the spirit of those who have died and transformed into a monster." smiled Timothy "I've never heard of a Fiend before." said Ash "Chu." said Pikachu "Well that’s because fiends can only be seen by a being with above average Spiritual power." explained Asuma "Spiritual Power...what's that?" asked Brock "Don't forget that chakra is fifty percent physical energy and fifty percent spiritual energy. A person with a high degree of spiritual energy would be able to see them. Spiritual Energy is basically spiritual power, but I’ll teach ya'll more about that another day." smiled Timothy "Oh I see." nodded Misty "The last Fiend outbreak was almost thirty years ago, but their number's were quickly reduced except for four that were able to absorb power from this land. They were able to be stopped and our clan was sent into the forest to protect it from any threat. Now we don't see them as often." laughed Asuma All of sudden there was a explosion and from a distance they saw a large cloud of smoke. "What the?" wondered Rodney "Sound's like something good is going on." smiled Timothy "Let's go see what's going on...it might be those hunters." urged Hinta They took off running through the forest, jumping from tree to tree and when they got there they saw a four of Gosuto ninja. They were standing in front of a large group of other people with Rhyperior and Golbat in front of them. They jumped from the tree's and landed in front of the four shinobi as a large fire surrounded all of them. "This smell...it strong and it's coming from here, but from who." thought Timothy to himself as he looked around. "What going on here?" Asuma asked the four shinobi. "These are the hunter's that are looking for the earth temple." said One of the shinobi. "Hay who are you and why are you looking for the temple of earth?" asked Ash "Pika!" shouted Pikachu as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder onto the ground in front of him ready to fight. "So it's you...how come you always meddle in my business." snarled A voice "That voice it sounds familiar." said Ash All of a sudden the pokémon and the hunter behind them started to move to the side. Just then a women walked up from in-between them wearing a long trench coat with one long sleeve and one short sleeve. Underneath the trench coat she was wearing a bright red suit and she had blue hair and blue eye's. "It's Hunter J!” Brock "Well it seems that you remember me." smiled Hunter J as she smiled out from behind the other hunters. To Be Continued................................. Category:Season 2 Content